


Aliens and Robots

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Megas XLR, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Super Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wonder Twins and Gleek meets up with Coop, Jamie and Kiva for a ride in Megas but, evil is lurking around space. Space Ghost enemy Zorak is interesting in the Wonder Twins and wants them eliminated, will he succeed? I don't own any characters, they belong to their creators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens and Robots

It was a bright sunny afternoon over at Cartoon Network City and the Wonder Twins and Gleek were over at Coop's garage with Mike's older brother Jamie and the future girl known as Kiva.

"Jupiters! It sure was nice of you guys of letting us come here." Zan smiled in gratitude.

"Anything for Mike's new friends," Jamie replied. "Too bad she couldn't come after Dexter sent her on a mission."

"Yeah," Jayna agreed. "But didn't you guys wanna show us something?"

"Follow me to the backyard." Coop told them.

Everyone followed the large man out in the back and in the backyard was a giant robot.

"Jumping Comets! What is that?!" Zan gasped.

Gleek screamed and jumped into Jayna's arms in surprise fright.

"This?" Coop replied to Zan's question. "This is my baby, meet Megas."

"Actually, it was my robot before you messed with it." Kiva reminded him.

"Whatever and before you guys can say anything, we're going to take a ride in Megas around the galaxy." Coop smiled to the Wonder Twins.

"Awesome!" Jayna was excited.

But, unknown to the group, evil is lurking in space, inside of a battle ship were space preying mantises.

"Zorak, we located the Planet Earth." one mantis told the leader who wore a blue outfit with yellow boots and yellow gloves.

"And?" Zorak replied.

"We have found the two Exxorians on Earth." the mantis replied.

"What?" Zorak gaped. "Exxorians on Earth?!"

"Yes, Zorak." the General replied.

"Excellent, once I capture those two, I will rule Exxor and then the whole world." Zorak laughed darkly.


End file.
